


Día 5: Watching the other sleep

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makki se duerme en el tren, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep, no sale bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Hanamaki  y Matsukawa se conocen en una situación inesperada.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Kudos: 2





	Día 5: Watching the other sleep

Hanamaki en ciertas ocasiones odiaba la vida. Claro, no era el tipo de "Odio tanto vivir que me mataría", por supuesto que no. Sabía que en realidad no era todo tan malo como para desaparecer su existencia en el mundo.

Lo odiaba en el sentido que las cosas a veces se ponían tan complicadas que se veía en una encrucijada. Lo que más deseaba era que su vida pudiera transcurrir con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Él era fan número de las cosas cotidianas y pacíficas, así que cuando algo se salía de su orden... Básicamente, era más estrés que persona.

Con la suerte de principiante de lado, había logrado ingresar a una empresa ante la primera entrevista. Por supuesto, no era su trabajo soñado. De hecho, el pasar horas sentado delante de una pantalla, llamando a clientes enfurruñados y ofreciéndoles servicios que de ningún modo aceptarían no estaba en ningún modo entre las cosas que le gustaría hacer. Pero en ocasiones la vida no va de acuerdo a lo que esperamos.

Después de graduarse de la Universidad, se percató de que estaba sin un rumbo. No tenía ni una maldita idea de qué era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Él mismo se describiría como una persona sin ambiciones... Y pensar en eso le provocaba un horrible humor.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras se hallaba en el tren, siendo apretujado por las piernas gordas de un hombre frente a él. A primera hora el tren siempre estaba repleto, no había ni un solo espacio para un alma más, aunque las personas de algún modo lograban meterse.

No supo exactamente cómo fue que logró conseguir un asiento, mas se sentía como una bendición en medio de tanta oscuridad. No se sentía capaz de estar mucho tiempo de pie. La noche anterior se la había pasado con los abiertos de par en par, incapaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que era un experto contando ovejas y también había puesto uno de esos audios de ASMR que le recomendaba su madre para descansar. Aun así, no pudo dormir hasta dos horas antes de que el despertador sonara.

Por eso odiaba la vida. Odiaba no poder dormir bien, odiaba tener que levantarse temprano para ir a un trabajo que solo le hacía sentir mediocre, odiaba sentir que no se estaba esforzando en lo absoluto en mejorar su situación.

Y no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Sin embargo, a la vez estaba tan cansado como para querer mover un dedo y cambiar todo.

Ya, era mediocre. Lo sabía y tenía que aceptarlo.

Dio un suspiro audible, bajando la cabeza. El hombre delante de él no hacía más que chocar contra sus rodillas y Hanamaki, quien en sí era una persona que no solía explotar con frecuencia, tenía el leve impulso de patearlo para que se alejara. 

Aun así, no lo hizo. Claro que no. Hanamaki era solo un cobarde más entre la sociedad que se limitaba a seguir el rumbo de una existencia miserable.

De nuevo, soltó un suspiro y bostezó al mismo tiempo, sintiendo todo el cansancio sobre sus hombros. Parpadeó seguido, fijándose entonces en algo que estaba justo a su lado.

Al sentarse allí, en lo primero que se percató era que al costado había otro chico. Pelinegro, alto, con ropa sencilla pero a la vez elegante; se sabía vestir —no vestía un asqueroso traje como Hanamaki—. Aun así, lo que más le llamó la atención del chico fueron dos cosas: sus cejas y las manos. 

Las cejas eran igual de negras que su cabello, bastante espesas pero eran lo que hacían que su rostro se viera... atractivo. Marcaban sus facciones de una manera precisa. Sí, había pensado en todo eso en los segundos que tuvo entre su camino al asiento.

Y las manos... Las manos eran grandes, con dedos delgados y largos. Las venas sobresalían, cosa que captó el interés de Hanamaki porque contrastaban por completo con las suyas, que eran pálidas y escuálidas. 

Por eso fue que su vista cayó de nuevo al chico, precisamente a sus manos. Tenía el celular en medio de ellas, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad sobre la pantalla. Y no supo exactamente por qué, mas al notar que un chico como él, con apariencia seria y firme, estuviera jugando el mismo juego con el que estuvo obsesionado dos años atrás le sacó una sonrisa. 

Era un juego sencillo, pero adictivo. Hanamaki ya no lo jugaba por falta de tiempo, así que quizá al verlo de nuevo sintió cierta nostalgia.

Aunque lo que lo tenía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla era más que nada la forma en la que esos dígitos se trasladaban de un lado a otro. Se notaba que ya era un experto jugando, y que conocía la manera en la que podía ganar. Sin embargo, Hanamaki de algún modo se concentró más en detallar las manos del extraño que en el juego mismo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero de algún modo verlo... ¿lo relajaba? No era como si tuviera alguna fijación con las manos —no que supiera— y tampoco era fan en fisgonear el celular de otros. Aun así, aquello era más fuerte que él. 

Veía con fijeza la forma en la que los nudillos se retraían una y otra vez, también cómo las venas se marcaban con cada movimiento. Notó a su vez las cuidadas uñas que tenía el chico y se preguntó si acaso él mismo se las arreglaba.

En fin, Hanamaki sentía que su mente daba vueltas. Comenzaba a pensar en cosas extrañas, y sus ojos poco a poco parecían estar perdiendo las fuerzas. Se sentía como un gran idiota porque el contar ovejas no había funcionado para nada la noche pasada, pero ahora el solo ver jugar a un desconocido en el tren le había provocado cierta relajación que cada vez lo consumía más.

Tal vez después de todo sí tenía alguna fijación con las manos y recién lo descubría. De igual forma, todo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que con lentitud se fue dejando llevar hasta que todo a su alrededor se puso negro y solo podía escuchar de fondo el ruido de las personas hablando y el particular sonido del juego indicando que había ganado.

Sus parpados se agitaron. La luz del día lo golpeó de repente, y por unos largos segundos no supo exactamente en qué lugar estaba. La información se procesó con rapidez en su cabeza, intentando recordar qué era lo que había sucedido, mas cuando vio unos asientos vacíos delante de él fue que recordó todo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Miró a los lados percibiendo el terror crecer dentro de él. Y no hizo más que aumentar cuando se percató de que el vagón estaba vacío. Completamente vacío. 

Habían llegado a la estación. ¿O se había pasado? No tenía ni una maldita idea, pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Estaba babeando. Babeando sobre un chico. Él sabía a la perfección qué chico era.

Alzó con lentitud la cabeza, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que aquella situación vergonzosa no empeorara.

Error, sí podía empeorar. El chico lo estaba mirando directamente con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hola —dijo el extraño, ladeando la cabeza y sin borrar esa expresión divertida de su guapo rostro. 

Demonios. 

—¿Eh? Yo... —masculló Hanamaki, observando de un lado a otro como si la excusa perfecta fuera a aparecer delante de él por arte de magia—. Yo... lo siento mucho, en serio. No pretendía dormirme sobre ti y mucho menos... eso.

Señaló la camisa del chico, el cual bajó la vista también a la zona que se notaba obviamente húmeda. Hanamaki se sonrojó por completo, apurándose él mismo a limpiarse la boca porque quizá tenía rastros de saliva allí. 

Pero, contra todo su pronóstico, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y volvió a observarlo sonriente. 

—¿Dormiste bien? Parecías estar en un sueño profundo y no quise despertarte —mencionó, levantándose del asiento y poniéndose sobre un hombro una mochila negra que Hanamaki recién notaba.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hanamaki, entrecerrando los ojos. No entendía en lo absoluto la secuencia de lo que estaba pasando—. Bueno, sí, creo que recuperé cien horas de sueño. No pude dormir muy bien anoche y...

Un minuto, ¿por qué le estaba contando eso a un desconocido? ¿Un desconocido que había babeado, además? 

—¡P-pero... lo siento mucho! De verdad no quise dormirme sobre ti, fui una completa molestia. —Se inclinó una y otra vez, rogándole a la tierra que lo tragara porque aquella sin duda había sido su experiencia más vergonzosa hasta el momento.

No creía poder superar algo así pronto. Y todo era culpa de las malditas ovejas que no funcionaban. 

—No te preocupes —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Todavía sin eliminar su mueca feliz, miró fijamente a Hanamaki, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el bochorno que lo inundaba—. Fue entretenido. No pensé que alguien podría caer dormido tan rápido y tan de repente. 

Hanamaki lanzó un quejido y se cubrió el rostro. 

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró.

Aun así, lo único que recibió fue una risa. Risa que llamó su atención y no pudo evitar contemplar al chico, tragando saliva. 

—Creo que debemos salir ya porque el tren pronto va a arrancar —mencionó el pelinegro en medio de las risas, señalando hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡A-ah, sí! —exclamó Hanamaki, levantándose de un salto y apresurándose a salir de una vez de allí. El ambiente en el vagón se sentía más cálido de lo usual y no hacía más que incrementar el sonrojo en su piel. 

Salieron a la plataforma, uno frente al otro. Hanamaki tenía la urgencia de disculparse una vez más, pero creía que no era suficiente. La mancha de baba sobre la camisa del chico era tan obvia que era una imagen que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

—B-bueno, yo... —masculló Hanamaki, rascándose la mejilla—. Y-yo voy por este lado, entonces...

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de lado, cosa que impactó por un segundo a Hanamaki.

—Yo voy por este otro —respondió, indicando el lado contrario al suyo. 

—De verdad lo siento, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer. Lo siento muchísimo... —farfulló Hanamaki una vez más, volviendo a inclinarse. 

—Hombre, no hay problema, en serio —contestó el chico, ampliando la sonrisa.

Hanamaki tragó saliva, asintiendo una vez. Se dio la vuelta con torpeza, sintiéndose como un cobarde más que huía de la situación, aunque algo nuevo dentro de él estaba surgiendo. Algo desconocido, algo inexplicable. 

—¡Hey! —Escuchó que lo llamaban, a lo que detuvo su caminar de forma abrupta, girándose en su puesto. El chico seguía en el mismo lugar, contemplándolo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya sabes, por si te vuelves a dormir sobre mí y tengo que despertarte...

Los colores alcanzaron el rostro de Hanamaki, a punto de explotar por la vergüenza. Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, tragándose una risa tonta que amenazaba con salir.

—Takahiro... Takahiro Hanamaki —contestó, notando el rápido palpitar de su corazón en ese preciso instante.

El chico volvió a sonreír, mas en esta ocasión fue diferente. No podría explicarlo con exactitud, pero había algo distinto en su rostro que provocó que su propio corazón pegara un salto al notarlo.

—Yo soy Issei Matsukawa —dijo el pelinegro, girando en su puesto y sacudiendo una mano en modo de despedida—. Nos vemos luego, Takahiro. 

Hanamaki sentía que la vergüenza inundaba su rostro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se quedó contemplando la espalda de aquel extraño a medida que se alejaba y él mismo dio la vuelta segundos después, yendo en dirección a su trabajo.

Aunque aquel día había empezado como cualquier otro, se dio cuenta que las cosas de verdad podían cambiar de repente. Claro, probablemente quedaría marcado para siempre por aquel suceso, mas no se sentía del todo como algo malo.

Si podía encontrarse de nuevo con ese chico, entonces diría que la vida no era tan asquerosa como lo suponía.


End file.
